Comandante
by Jedlot
Summary: Erwin acaba de ser nombrado comandante y vuelve a su ciudad natal. Allí entabla amistad con un joven delincuente.


**Antes que nada, no sé si en el manga se explica algo acerca de cómo se conocieron Erwin y Levi porque no lo estoy leyendo, así que que sepáis que me lo he inventado y no tiene nada que ver con la historia xD Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen y eso.**

* * *

Le acababan de nombrar Comandante dos días atrás. Erwin Smith, veinte años. Era el Comandante más joven que nunca había habido y se sentía orgulloso por ello. Caminaba por su ciudad natal en dirección a su casa; iba a visitar a sus padres para contarles todo lo que le había pasado y lo que era ahora. Casi podía imaginar a su madre atacada de los nervios pero feliz de que hubiera vuelto y a su padre felicitándole por su trabajo y su esfuerzo. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Fue entonces, al doblar una esquina, que alguien que venía corriendo en dirección contraria chocó contra él. Ambos cayeron al suelo por culpa del impacto. Erwin se hizo daño en la cabeza y se medio incorporó algo mareado. Quien había chocado contra él era un muchacho que no aparentaba más de doce años. Le escuchó refunfuñar algo y llevarse una mano al costado, en una zona en la que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre. El chico se levantó con dificultad y le miró durante un instante. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon las voces de hombres que venían corriendo hacia ellos. El muchacho miró en la dirección de la que procedía el sonido, apretó los dientes e hizo ademán de echar a correr de nuevo, pero algo le detuvo. Erwin se levantó rápidamente y tomó al chico en brazos. Al principio el joven intentó zafarse, pero el otro le ganaba en fuerza y tamaño. Corrió cargando con él hasta que llegó a un callejón oscuro, allí se escondieron detrás de unos barriles. Se quedaron en silencio y a los pocos segundos el grupo de hombres que les perseguía pasó de largo.

Entonces el muchacho se zafó de los brazos de Erwin y cayó al suelo. Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y le miró perplejo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio acercando una mano a él, pero el muchacho la apartó de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques! Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? —Erwin le miró perplejo, ¿a qué se refería con "uno de ellos"? —¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme a la cárcel?

—¿C-cárcel? No, yo sólo quería ayudarte…

—¿Y por qué iba a necesitar tu ayuda?

El mayor frunció el ceño y le miró con seriedad. Maldito niño insolente. Suspiró y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila. El chico le miró algo alarmado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó temeroso y cabreado, y le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara a su "salvador" de no ser porque el hombre sacó una simple capa y se la lanzó.

—Cúbrete con eso—dijo sin mirarle siquiera.

—¿Para qué?

—Vas a venir conmigo. No, no a la cárcel —añadió cuando el niño se puso a la defensiva—, a mi casa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llaman Levi —dijo desconfiadamente. No quería ir con aquel tipo, pero había algo en él que le inspiraba cierta confianza. Después de todo le había salvado. Sin rechistar más, se puso la capa que el hombre le ofrecía y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de esta.

—Yo soy Erwin. Ahora, Levi, tienes que guardar silencio.

Levi sintió cómo los fuertes brazos del hombre le cogían y simplemente se dejó llevar. ¿Quién narices era ese tío y por qué le estaba ayudando? Llevaba un uniforme similar al de la policía, pero era amable. Además, no había reaccionado a al escuchar el nombre de "Levi", el famoso delincuente que desde hacía algún tiempo "atormentaba" a los ciudadanos y el cual se sentía orgulloso de ser. ¿Acaso no le daba miedo? La capucha cubría sus ojos y no veía por donde iban, sólo sus manos sucias y arañadas. Al cabo de un rato, el hombre se detuvo y susurró en su oído.

—Hemos llegado.

—Espera, no deben verme.

Erwin frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? —Levi esbozó una extraña sonrisa. El mayor no contestó, simplemente señaló su casa. El chico la miró; era bastante grande, aquel tipo debía de ser rico o algo así. Lo siguiente que dijo le salió prácticamente sin pensar— Puedo escalar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Erwin.

—Las ventanas. Es fácil llegar hasta ellas.

El hombre pensó que el niño estaba delirando. No, definitivamente no era fácil escalar aquello. Al menos no sin un DMT. Pero Levi insistió tanto que al final acabó cediendo. Le indicó cuál era la ventana de su habitación y, para su sorpresa, el chico comenzó a trepar con una velocidad y agilidad impropias para alguien normal, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba herido. Se quedó bastante impresionado.

Sus padres le recibieron tal como esperaba, pero ya no le importaba tanto haber sido nombrado Comandante. Lo único que tenía en mente era curar al muchacho que le esperaba arriba. Por eso mintió, dijo que no se encontraba bien y que cenaría más tarde. Aseguró a sus padres que iba a darse un baño y a dormir un rato y pidió por favor que no le molestaran. Sabía que no iban a hacerlo de todos modos, sus padres siempre habían respetado ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Levi estaba tirado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y agarrándose el costado ensangrentado. Erwin le miro detenidamente. Tenía el pelo negro, largo, por abajo de los hombros y despeinado. La ropa que llevaba parecía vieja y le quedaba grande. Pero lo que más destacaba de él era que estaba muy, muy sucio. Por todas partes en su rostro y sus manos había manchas de suciedad. Llevaba zapatos, pero estaban en muy mal estado.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse delante suya y empezar a desabotonar su camisa. Ante ese gesto, Levi se apartó violentamente de él.

—Tranquilo —Erwin puso las manos en señal de paz—, sólo voy a ver esa herida.

El chico refunfuñó y dejó que el hombre continuara. Erwin dejó al descubierto el torso de Levi y se dio cuenta de que no parecía el de un niño.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —le preguntó.

—Diecisiete —dijo de mala manera.

Esto sorprendió bastante al mayor, hubiera jurado que era más joven, pero apenas tenía tres años menos que él.

—Parece que tengas menos —dijo. La herida de Levi quedó al descubierto. Era un corte limpio y bastante profundo.

—Lo sé. Pero es gracias a mi tamaño que puedo moverme con agilidad.

Erwin se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Regresó al cabo de poco tiempo con un cubo de agua, trapos, vendas y utensilios para coser la herida. Levi apretó los labios cuando el hombre pasó un trapo húmedo sobre el corte, limpiando la sangre. Aquello le dolía, pero en peores situaciones había estado. Tampoco dio ninguna señal de debilidad cuando Erwin le dio ocho puntos de sutura.

—Listo —dijo cuando terminó de coser—. Ahora debes darte un baño o se te puede infectar.

Se levantó de nuevo y fue a llenar la bañera de agua. Volvió al rato, indicando a Levi que le siguiera. El chico observó desconfiadamente cómo el mayor se desnudaba y se metía en el agua.

—¿A qué esperas? No me dirás que te da vergüenza bañarte con otro hombre.

Levi le miró indignado y comenzó a desvestirse también, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo sucio, delgado y fibroso. Aunque entró en la bañera, se sentó lo más alejado posible de Erwin. El calor le sentó bien, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se daba un baño, y menos aún uno caliente. Sumergió la cabeza, era muy agradable. No hablaron mucho durante el baño. Erwin se ofreció a enjabonarle la espalda a Levi y este se negó en rotundo.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —preguntó, desconfiado.

—Nada —respondió Erwin sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo? ¿No vas a pedirme nada a cambio? —aquel tío era realmente raro.

—¿Pedir? No te ofendas, pero tampoco parece que tengas mucho que ofrecer.

Levi bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, avergonzado. Sí, era cierto que no tenía nada. El silencio reinó en el baño durante unos minutos hasta que Erwin habló.

—Tienes el pelo muy largo; ¿te gustaría que lo cortara?

El menor le miró, extrañado y se tocó el cabello. No era mala idea, a veces le molestaba en sus piruetas y había estado a punto de caerse por culpa de eso unas cuantas veces. Asintió lentamente. Erwin salió del baño antes que él y le trajo un pijama de cuando era más pequeño. Le quedó perfectamente. Levi se miró en el espejo. Se le hacía muy, muy raro verse así. Totalmente limpio, con el pelo mojado cayendo sobre su espalda y un pijama de seda blanca. Hasta su piel ahora tenía un tono más claro. Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía estar en aquella situación?

Erwin apareció de nuevo, esta vez con unas tijeras, y le sentó en una silla de cara al espejo. Levi dejó en claro que no le importaba el corte, que hiciera lo que quisiera, y el mayor rió diciendo que había un único corte que supiera hacer. Estaba de moda entre la gente de clase alta y era popular porque a nadie le quedaba de la misma manera. Dependía del tipo de pelo que tuviera cada uno y, en opinión de Erwin, a Levi le sentaría bien. Así que se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando terminó, el chico parecía completamente otro. Se habría definido a sí mismo como "un señorito", con un corte de pelo elegante y una camisa blanca, pero ahí estaban sus heridas y cicatrices recordándole que él pertenecía a las calles y no a los lujos.

Erwin le miró. Se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo. Nadie diría que aquel chico era en realidad pobre. Ahora que tenía el pelo corto y la nuca rapada, se dio cuenta de que su cuello era bastante largo. Su postura en general era recta y sofisticada, y sus movimientos resultaban muy elegantes.

—Ahora debes guardar silencio. Si oyes que alguien se acerca, escóndete donde mejor puedas. Sí es cierto que nadie debe verte, creo que será lo más adecuado. Yo voy a ir a comer y cuando suba traeré algo para ti también.

Ante la mención de comida, Levi sintió su estómago rugir y asintió en silencio. Cuando Erwin se fue, el chico se dejó caer en el suelo y se quedó mirando el techo fijamente. No dejaba de preguntarse qué llevaba al hombre a hacer todo aquello por él. Lo único que tenía claro era que si le pedía que le compensara de algún modo "extraño" escaparía por la ventana.

Erwin se sentó en la mesa con sus padres, quienes no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre su importante puesto en las Legiones de Reconocimiento. Él respondía a todo sin rechistar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La cena transcurrió de forma normal hasta que un comentario de su madre hizo que se pusiera alerta.

—Por aquí necesitamos a algunos como tú, hijo. Desde hace un tiempo la ciudad ya no es un sitio tranquilo —Erwin preguntó por qué con un gesto, a lo que su madre contestó— Hay mucho delincuente suelto.

—Sí —corroboró su padre—. Esta tarde, por ejemplo, la Policía Militar ha estado a punto de pillar a uno de los más buscados. Pero ha escapado, maldito Gato.

—¿"Gato"? —preguntó el rubio algo sorprendido por el apodo.

—Levi "el Gato". Así es como le llaman. Al parecer el cabrón es capaz de subirse a cualquier sitio y después desaparece por los tejados. Pero esta vez le perseguían a ras de suelo; nadie se explica cómo se las ha ingeniado para desaparecer.

Erwin sintió que el corazón le latía muy fuerte. ¿Levi era un delincuente buscado?

—¿Qué ha hecho ese tal "Gato"? —preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

—Al principio no era más que un ratero. Pero poco a poco empezó a robar cosas más valiosas. Hoy, mientras un policía le pegaba, se ha abalanzado sobre él y lo ha matado.

¿Un asesino? ¿Estaba dando cobijo a un asesino?

—Tenía que haber sido al revés, nos hubieran hecho un gran favor a todos —intervino la madre.

La conversación cambió a otro tema y Erwin dejó de prestar atención. ¿Por qué aunque ahora sabía que Levi era un ladrón y un asesino no se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado? Es más, ¿por qué en un principio había sentido la _necesidad _ de salvarlo de los que le perseguían? Lo sabía, pero no era capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

Eran sus ojos. Sus ojos grises y rasgados. Había visto muchas cosas en ellos en el momento que chocaron en la calle: rabia, odio, determinación, sufrimiento, miedo... pero sobre todo, había visto ese brillo especial de aquellos que saben que van a morir y aun así se aferran con todas sus fuerzas a la vida. Estaba en él, en su falta de aliento, en su carrera desesperada. Por eso le había sacado de allí. Le había dejado aferrarse a su persona para escapar de la muerte.

¿Cuántas veces había visto ese brillo en los ojos de alguien? Casi todos sus amigos habían muerto en las expediciones al exterior de los muros. ¿A cuántas personas había querido salvar y no había podido? Y lo que es más, ¿a cuántas personas había sacrificado para salvase él?

En ese momento tomó una decisión. Cogió más comida y la puso en su plato. Luego abandonó el comedor con la excusa de estar cansado y dijo que terminaría de comer en su cuarto. Ninguno de sus padres se opuso, se despidieron de él con un "buenas noches".

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación no vio a Levi por ninguna parte, así que le llamó en voz baja. Al oír su nombre, el aludido asomó la cabeza desde debajo de la cama. Se excusó diciendo que temía que se tratara de otra persona. El rostro se le iluminó cuando vio ese plato a rebosar de manjares. Ni siquiera se levantó, comió sentado en el suelo. Erwin jamás había visto a nadie engullir de aquella manera.

—Si esperas que te compense esto de algún modo "especial", que sepas que sé defenderme —dijo con la boca llena. Estas palabras le hicieron preguntarse a Erwin las cosas por las que aquel muchacho debía haber pasado en la calle.

—Tranquilo. No voy a violarte, si es eso a lo que te refieres —se hizo el silencio—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ya te lo dije antes, Levi.

—Levi "el Gato", ¿cierto? —Levi paró de comer y le miró con el ceño fruncido— Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía aquí, por eso no supe quien eras. Pero ya me han puesto al día. Por eso te pregunto, ¿cómo te llamas? Tu nombre verdadero, no tu "nombre artístico".

¿Qué le pasaba a aquel tipo? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de él? O al menos, ¿no se sentía mal por haberle ayudado?

—¿Por qué debería decirte mi nombre? —preguntó. No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

—Como pago por haberte salvado la vida. No te pediré nada más que tu nombre.

El chico se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar.

—Rivaille.

Erwin sonrió.

—Es un nombre muy bonito —dijo.

Se acostaron. Rivaille hizo ademán de acostarse en el suelo, pero Erwin le invitó a dormir con él. Le costó la vida convencerlo, pero al final accedió. A pesar de que la cama no era muy grande, los dos cabían cómodamente. Estaban tumbados dándose la espalda y ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño.

—Erwin —la voz de Rivaille rompió el silencio. Por la intensidad del sonido, el rubio se dio cuenta de que se había dado la vuelta—, yo nunca quise hacer daño a nadie— Erwin sintió que las manos del más joven se aferraban a la espalda de su pijama— si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría muerto. ¿Lo entiendes? Si no hubiese hecho lo que hice, el corte que tú me has curado habría sido más profundo, habría tocado mis órganos vitales y yo no estaría aquí.

El silencio reinó en la estancia. Ewin, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Rivaille mientras sentía que su pijama se estiraba por la fuerza que este aplicaba en retorcerlo. Y como si la tela pudiera transmitir las emociones, entendió a la perfección cómo se sentía el muchacho.

—Erwin —su voz sonó apagada, casi monótona— hoy he matado a un hombre.

El mayor se giró y quedó frente al joven Rivaille. Le miró seriamente durante unos instantes y, acto seguido, le puso la mano sobre la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Eso ya no importa —fue todo lo que dijo.

Rivaille sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta. ¿Cómo que no importaba? Había _matado _a una persona.

—Soy Erwin Smith, Comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, y quiero hacerte una propuesta.

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Cuando Erwin despertó a la mañana siguiente, Rivaille ya no estaba allí. No había ni rastro de él por ninguna parte, así como tampoco estaban su vieja ropa ni lo restos del pelo que le había cortado. Cualquiera diría que nunca había estado allí. Pero sabía que no lo había soñado; en el suelo aún estaba aquel plato sucio. Se levantó y se aseó con pocas ganas. Apenas desayunó. ¿Cómo había pensado siquiera por un momento que él aceptaría? Era un animal indomable y no iba a someterse a las órdenes de nadie. Debió haberse dado cuenta desde el principio. Además, "¿quién sería tan idiota como para arriesgar su vida en el exterior de los muros?" Suspiró apesadumbrado. Daba igual lo que pensara aquel mocoso, su trabajo era importante.

Se despidió de sus padres cariñosamente, prometió ir a verles antes de la próxima misión y sin más partió hacia el caballo que le esperaba en los establos de la ciudad y que le llevaría al muro Rose. El animal le dio la bienvenida con un alegre relincho y él amarró su escaso equipaje, y cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su lomo, una voz a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse.

—Erwin —dijo Rivaille— Ayer me dijiste que yo no parecía tener mucho que ofrecer.

El mayor se giró y vio que Levi sujetaba las riendas de un caballo

—Es cierto, no tengo nada que darte más que las gracias —hizo una breve pausa—. Y, por supuesto, te prometo mi total y eterna lealtad.

Erwin sonrió. No intentó disimular ni un ápice de su alegría. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Rivaille de forma amistosa.

—Vámonos —susurró por respuesta.

Avanzaron uno al lado del otro, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que hubieron traspasado los límites de la ciudad. Entonces, Erwin rompió el silencio con una pregunta cuya respuesta era bastante obvia.

—Has robado ese caballo, ¿cierto?

Rivaille le miró perplejo.

—Obviamente.

Contra todo pronóstico, una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Erwin. Cuando paró de reír miró a su ahora camarada y le habló tranquilamente, pero con autoridad.

—Que sea la última vez.

Rivaille sonrió.

—Sí, Comandante.


End file.
